This project will provide alcoholism treatment to Native Americans in the form of one-to-one and group counseling, and referral to detoxification units and professional psychotherapy. Rehabilitation will be provided in the form of cultural enrichment group therapy, referral to residential care units and family therapy. Preventive Education on alcoholism will be conducted principally with youth utilizing audio-visual techniques, field trip in visitation to mental health centers and various other rehabilitation institutions, promotion of relevant leisure time activities, and group processes in cultural identity. Develop cultural awareness groups for Native Americans incarcerated in penal and correctional institutions. This will be directed at enhancing pre-release and specific rehabilitation techniques in working with incarcerated Native Americans. Through a structured program operation of utilizing principally Native American staff in Community Outreach, case finding, referral and supportive resource development, public relations and overall community education regarding Native Americans, and the maintenance of relevant clinical and impact data; it is proposed that the high incidence of the abusive use of alcoholic beverages amongst Native Americans will be controlled and/or abated.